


Pillow Fight - Egobang

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ain't nothin' gay about that, i was feeling soft, just bcs i felt like it, so have some soft boy content, sometimes ya just gotta cuddle ya homie, this one's (obvi) more platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys have a pillow fight. Dan gets sappy; Arin cries.





	Pillow Fight - Egobang

**Author's Note:**

> edit: fixed a typo & the fic is now rated, oopsie. 
> 
> hey, hey, i'm back. i'm gonna be pumping out more fics over the next couple weeks as fillers for a bigger project i'm working on. i won't spoil too much, but just know that it's Ghoul Grumps themed. stay tuned ;^)

Arin and Dan had just finished a long day of recording. It was two in the morning and they were both exhausted, spread out in comfortable positions on the couch. Dan was nearly asleep, content to spend the night on the couch, when he felt Arin nudge him.

“You awake?” Arin whispered.

“Just barely.”

“Same. You gonna head home or stay here?”

Dan shook his head. “I don’t think I’m in any condition to drive or even call an Uber.”

Arin sat up a little to see him better. “Me either. Suzy’s probably asleep and I don’t want to wake her. So, I guess I’m staying here too.”

Dan giggled sleepily. “It’s kind of like a sleepover. Except for the fact that we’re two grown men instead of two little kids.”

“Hey,” Arin objected. “We’re kids at heart.”

“True.” Dan grinned as he got a dumb idea. “Hey, wanna have a sleepy pillow fight?”

Arin grinned back. “Hell yeah I do.” He reached behind him and grabbed a pillow. Dan sat up and grabbed the pillow he was laying on. He raised it above his head as Arin held his to his chest.

“On three,” Dan said. “One… two --”

“Three!” Arin hit him in the chest. Dan squawked, being caught off-guard. 

“You bitch!” He shrieked, hitting Arin square in the face. Arin grunted in surprise. He blew his hair out of his face and glared at his friend.

“Oh, it’s _ on_, Avidan.”

They continued to smack each other around, the sounds of their screaming and laughter filling the empty office. They had been tired before this, yes, but with the adrenaline pumping through them now, they were bursting with energy. However, after ten minutes, their tiredness seemed to return. 

Arin weakly hit Dan on the arm. “Take that.”

“Eh,” Dan raised his arm to hit Arin, but his pillow slipped and landed on the floor. “Ah, no!”

“Haha! I am the victor!” Arin cheered. 

“Not if I…” Dan attempted to grab his pillow, but it was out of his reach. “Fine, you win.”

Arin raised his arms high above his head and let out a sleepy, “Huzzah!” in victory. Dan rolled his eyes and slumped back against the couch. 

“That pillow fight wore me the fuck out. If I fall asleep now, I might not wake up for another forty years.”

Arin chuckled. He reached towards Dan and made grabby hands. “C'mere. Come snuggle with your Snuggle Man.”

Dan happily obliged. He practically fell into Arin, smiling as his arms wrapped around him. Arin wiggled around until he was lying flat on his back with Dan on top of him, his head resting on Arin's chest. Dan looked up at the younger man, taking in the sight in front of him. 

His eyes were closed, but Dan knew underneath his lids were deep brown eyes that were always filled with joy and kindness. A small smile was on his lips; lips that made dick jokes, laughed in a contagious way, and told Dan how much he meant to Arin. His long, silky hair was fanned out in a halo around him, a single pink streak poking through. Dan loved ruffling it and running his fingers through it. 

He sighed, causing Arin to open his eyes and look at him.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. I, well, not to get all sappy on you or anything, but I was thinking about how lucky I am to have met you, and I don’t mean from a business aspect. Sure, joining Grumps gave Ninja Sex Party a huge boost, and not being dirt poor is nice. But I’m not talking about that.” 

He averted his eyes, slightly embarassed of what he was about to say. “Getting to know you, grow closer to you, become best friends with you… it’s been wonderful. You’re fuckin’ weird and a real pain in the ass sometimes, but you’re definitely one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. I’m so glad I met you, Arin.”

He looked up and was surprised to see Arin crying. “Woah, dude, you alright?”

Arin wiped his eyes and giggled. “That was one of the nicest fucking things anyone has ever said to me. What the fuck, where did all that come from?” 

“It’s just how I feel about you, man. I love you, Big Cat.”

Arin crushed him in a hug, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Stop, you’re going to make me cry more. Man, I fucking love you too, Leigh.”

Dan smiled and let himself be embraced as he drifted off to sleep, wondering how he got so lucky.


End file.
